Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 457 - FOUR MORE YEARS!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 457 - FOUR MORE YEARS! is the four-hundred fifty-seventh regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred twenty-third episode of Season 5. It served as the four year anniversary episode. Video Overview Four Year Anniversary Kurt welcomes everybody back to the series, and the 457th Episode of the series. The Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $32,229.46, and today is the four year anniversary of the series. He remembers how he titled his first video '001', and has proven naysayers wrong that it was necessary. Kurt watched Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 001 - The First Day and Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 002 - Building a Log Cabin. Realizing he forgot to sit Wolfie back up, Kurt has to backtrack and recover his dog. Kurt tried to update his skin to his original 11th Doctor skin, but was unsuccessful. It's hard for Kurt to put himself in his shoes four years ago, and says that he created this world on video that is now 1625.67 megabytes. He thinks that Season 5 may be reaching the length of Season 4. He jokes about the video limiting YouTube used to have at fifteen minutes. ''Dawn'' Enters Ceres' Orbit The Dawn spacecraft launched in 2007 and now is entering Ceres' orbit. Talking about that journey, Guude reached his 500th Episode of MindCrack. Question: Have you ever tried the new water temples in Minecraft 1.8? Earlier today Kurt joined Guude to take on a water temple to repay Guude from helping the Far Lands or Bust fundraiser. He thinks that it is only an okay addition to the game. Question: Have you been approached to be in any animated Minecraft based adventures such as Minecraft Egg and a N00bs Guide to Minecraft? It would be fun to see you in and Wolfie walk on by unexpectedly in the middle of an episode. A few years ago Kurt was in an animation he also did voiceover work for in the 'Adventure at Sea'. Kerbal Space Program did a song that Kurt cameoed appeared in. Question: Vintage Beef has started a contest for viewers to help build a project on the MindCrack server, would you consider doing something similar to rebuild FermiLab's Wilson Hall that you never got to finish on the last season of MindCrack? Although he has more episodes with Guude planned, Kurt thinks getting back onto MindCrack would be something fun. Thinking he spies a Dungeon at sunset, Kurt is unsure on the contest aspect. Disappointed by lack of a Spawner, Kurt comes up on a mountainous icy area reminding him of where he started the series. Question: If you could add a new feature of your choice to Minecraft what would it be and what do you think of Windows 10? Something he also talked to Guude about, Kurt thinks a lot of the recent additions reacted to complaints about the game. The Ender Dragon was part of the type of additions that Kurt does not really care for. Pistons used to be a mod and were added, but Kurt thinks there is no real reason to add a lot of what is being added. A secret change-logless update is something Kurt would like. Question: What is your favorite episode or event thus far in Far Lands or Bust? The 200th Episode heading to the Nether is a favorite for Kurt, as well as the time Wolfie nearly died on a cactus and a wild wolf died nearby. The Golden Apple from Episode 311, the Dark Pit of Magical Bottomless Destiny, and the Hidey Hole Paradox in all its forms. Question: If you could be any Minecraft mob for the rest of your life, which would it be and why? Thinking about it, Kurt suggests he might be able to play the game as a wolf. Endermen teleporting would be fun. Question: What do you think of other YouTubers who are also trying to get to the Far Lands, do you embrace it or do you wish it would be unique to yourself? What's your favorite snack? Saying Windows 10 supports the every other release pattern, Kurt says he does not mind other similar series as long as they do not copy the name. JL2579 also did the edited in railway in the modern version of the game. Kurt thanks everybody for sticking around as long as they have, and makes a sign in the Hidey Hole marking the occasion. Trivia * The end slate links to Minecraft MindCrack - Expert Ocean Monument Takedown with Guude and Grow Home (Gameplay) - 08 - Collect Them All!.